Sandy Truth
by HinataSoup
Summary: A Suna Shinobi held as a prisoner of War, is she really a prisoner or is she actually free?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is Kishimoto

In between for Yashamaru or someone else not seen much Yurisa

 _Italics are Past._

* * *

Yurisa sat in a dark room, chakra drainers hung around her wrists as she waited for whoever was going to question her on what had happened and why it did, although even her own village did not trust her in knowing the secret either. She wondered if it was because of her lack of actual loyalty to any definite village, or her relationship with Gaara?

She ghosted a smile as she thought about Gaara as a child, when she helped Yashamaru care for the young jinchūriki when her teammate had missions to attend to.

'" _Isa-chan, where is Yashamaru-san?" Little Gaara spoke softly, rubbing his eyes slowly as he spoke because he did get sand in them from just the natural sandstorms that occurred, but seeing the young boy incapable of sleep was difficult because he had no choice compared to herself._

 _"Yasha-kun had a mission to take care of to keep you and everyone safe." Yurisa spoke lightly, trusting in her team mate like she did her own skills_.'

"What's with that smile? Your a prisoner of war!" Yelled the interrogator in the room, but she saw two people in the room with her.

"I am Ibiki Morino... Your interrogator." Said a man with two jagged scars crossing his face, and a bandanna that covered his scalp, with the metal plate of the Leaf village visible on the front, while holding a stern expression that makes the kind introduction almst disturbing to match together.

Next to Ibiki who wore mostly black, "I am Inoichi Yamanaka, if you don't obey Ibiki in questions." The other man said, he had ashy blonde hair which looked dirty blonde to Yurisa, while he wore a green flak jacket and blue pants under a overcoat that looked maroon in color.

Yurisa looked between the two men wearily, but knew little to nothing of the invasion itself, until it happened to where, the only weight she had in it was being a good shinobi herself.

"Who was in charge of this petty attempt?" Ibiki asked with what could be argued his kind side, but when he did not receive an answer, he approached carefully and spoke with each word enunciation, "Who. Is. The. One. In. Charge?" Ibiki stone-faced into a pernament frown, but he got something from Yurisa.

"I don't know..." the soft whisper answered, it was an answer, but one they did not hope to hear at all. "Your Yurisa, Jounin to the sand team comprised of; Gaara, Temari and Kankuro with Baki, right?" With that clarifying question, he received a soft "Yes." From the woman before him, but he did not turn to check for Inoichi was also present to assure what was heard.

"Was Baki leading this invasion?" Morino asks, pushing an assumption for a moment, but speaking "Or did the Sand Side with Orochimaru?" Ibiki side eyeing Yurisa as he asks the latter question.

Yurisa clenched her fist and her voice trembled slightly, "I never trusted that snake... The Kazekage was fine trusting him..." turning her head away, having a cascade of black hair hide her, until the shoulder blades.

Ibiki and Inoichi left for a moment, it seemed as Yurisa's trailed back to during the Chuunin exams...

* * *

 _A month before the tournament and invasion, and a few days before the actual first test even started the three suna genin left in different directions making Baki sigh in exasperation, before he sent his co-partner after them; more specifically Temari and Kankuro. She knew from being part of Rasa's kazekage guard to different villages that the leaf had more forest than sand, especially when considering the name it used._

 ** _Crash_** _... I heard it and hurried in that direction more out of habit in worrying Gaara may over do something or had become hostile to the hosts, only to find Kankuro and Temari up ahead. I heard them calling a brat names and lowered my chakra to see what had occurred better to see two genin of Konoha getting upset over Kankuro holding a student's scarf uncomfortably in his hold making it look almost like strangling the child._

 _"Kankuro, what happened?" I queried lightly with a smile and chewing on the chakra gum, or wax. The sight of me startled them though, "Yurisa-Sensei! Did Baki-Sensei need something?" Temari tensing slightly, but not very noticeable compared to the visible shaking from Kankuro._

 _"Wow, Got here before trouble?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder leaning abit against him, smiling a bit at the surprised reaction received from the young genin. "Hey, little genin, hope my genin were playing nice?" Smile present, but forced as my eyes turned to the two genin I mentioned, they both tensed under my gaze._

 _I am not a mean teacher, or deemed really bad for a person in general, but as a shinobi I needed to push away everything and think in a way of survival, like any human does really... Live or Die?_

 _I choose to live, so I have to do what is needed for me and deal with the consequences of it later._...

* * *

Sitting in a stiff metal chair until I was moved to my cell room to wait for the next day to be questioned by either Ibiki Morino, a man infamous for his skill of weeding the truth out of almost anyone who faced him, or Inoichi Yamanaka who could personally search through a person like reading someone's favorite book from beginning to end, no cuts to favorites or skipping uncomfortable parts, just seeing it all if necessary.

I could not do any jutsu, or escape if I wanted to until Suna either attacked in a rescue attempt or gave up to try being allies to a village that they were more or less neighbors to in borders.

* * *

I am writing Yurisa either 1st person, or 3rd person.

Idea is already a match up with one of the older guys like Gai, Yashamaru, or other.


	2. The Tricks

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

I sat in my cell in the T and I of the Leaf village, they did try to get information out of me. But, you cant if the person was never told the information you are searching for and that lead to me being held in prison instead of being questioned on most days.

 _Baki stood beside the door to the first exam, the written one and I stood not toomfar behind, but his stern expression and 'no-joking' attitude left little to do, so I mainly worked on my gum that was found to be a type of lava release when combining earth and fire elemental chakras in a jutsu._

 _There was a jounin standing nearby, he had spiky white hair standing up in an angle, but it made looking at it interesting a little bit._

I wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling my knees close to rest my chin on said knees lightly, while lacking the ability to use any chakra because of the chakra blockers they put on me earlier. "Why did they... Not trust me?" I whisper, hugging my knees closer

* * *

 _Baki and I were standing before the kazekage, Rasa, I was not fond of him mainly because of how things turned out for Yashamaru. Even if the Kazekage was suffering because of it, he was in charge of making it happen, no one else._

 _Yashamaru stood nearby the Kazekage as the right hand man though, his expression as blank as the sandy dunes of a new day, clean of any prints... save for the shadows of cacti, but their more like old memories in a large scape, not the emotions themselves._

 _"Yurisa-san, you may leave." The Kazekage spoke, then finishes with "You will accompany Baki's genin team, as they are your team as well." I was not sure if he was making fun of me, or sending me because of my experience and skill... I truly hope it was the latter_.

* * *

Looking around, the man called Ibiki stood on the other side of the bars as me, staring down with cold dark eyes. I simply stared back, Rasa and I butted heads many times and most people are punished for going against the plan of a leader, unless the plan was extremely sound and thought through carefully.

"Did I miss a question?" I ask, my voice hoarse from lack of use, but still held a harsh tone that worked well to seem threatening to at least some people, Ibiki was not one of those easily scared people though.

The man continued to look over Yurisa; a young female that was in her early thirties, if not exactly thirty and wearing her Suna shinobi headband around her neck as a simple accesory more than a symbol because it was hidden by other clothing more often then not and the rest of her attire dark in color almost made for staying in sand, or forest nights.

"Is anyone coming for you?"'Is there anyone that will break in Konoha for you?' Ibiki wanted to know, watching Yurisa react in silence until any more truth came, hesitance meant their were people who wanted her back enough to save her.

Clenching my hands tightly, and burying my head into something warm which were my knees. "Gaara... Try to control... Yasha, help him..." I whispered softly, fingers digging into my clothes a little as I thought about them.

* * *

 _Yashamaru came to see Team Baki and Yurisa off for the Chuunin exams, he was not forgiven yet by Gaara for the lie of an assassination attempt that was made, so he only said good luck to Kankuro and Temari. I watched Gaara stand alone for a short while with a mean glare present, but little action in his expressed emotion being anger._

 _"Yurisa-chan, please watch over Gaara for me?" Yashamaru's familiar soft voice carried to me, I looked to him with a hardness in my gaze, but not a glare for I knew he loved his family, the family his sister left behind. I looked at him for a moment remembering 'Karura' and how similar they both look, even though they were brother and sister with a decent age difference._

 _"I will, but you need to fix it." I said softly, but sternly to my old teammate and friend. He ducked his head, but knew that he was agreeing with me in telling Gaara the truth and explaining to him when everything is over._

 _It was a closer than wanted call when I came in and saved Yashamaru from Gaara's sand coffin, and preventing the suicide killing for an attempt, but it was mostly because they thought I would prevent people from intervening only to be the one to intervene_..

* * *

I watched Ibiki for what seemed like hours, he was gripping the bars tightly and looking at me with an angry expression "Why did you... defend against your own?" His question carried as my mind wandered loosely to what happened, but the few words I spoke was not all the way a lie...

"Because... I felt home..." I looked away, hearing screams from the invasion, and the roar of fire come to life and die out moments later because of an even greater and terrifying scream being carried in the air.

* * *

 _I sat by Baki and our two genin who forfeited from the competition to be at full strength in the invasion, but I did not know until it was too late by the deathly quiet stadium getting filled with Gaara's screams of pain then Kankuro and Temari ran to grab Gaara and leave, but not without being followed by some genin as well._

 _The sound came in and revealed Orochimaru masquerading as the Kazekage sitting right beside the hokage himself, but it was a surprise to me as well, seeing as everyone was looking to the kage box in awed horror._

 _But, that was short lived as many sound and sand shinobi came out and started attacking the leaf. I was aligned with the sand by my hitai ate, but for Rasa to go so far and befriend that snake, left a bad taste to me and little guilt in attacking those with Orochimaru._

 _I started with easy taijutsu and some spat out wax to trap the enemies in them, preventing escape._

* * *

In the story, her dislike of Orochimaru is gathered by appreciating loyalty (even if she seems disloyal) and finding lies in people.

Please tell me your likes a bit


	3. The Far and Close

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

Will do either 1st or 3rd person.

* * *

I was released after all the questioning the T and I could get answered informatively, but am now under surveillance as a suspected enemy, but because I allied with the Leaf in some scuffles they are letting some privileges me gained it seems; like seeing the village, however little of it thats not damaged in the invasion.

While having a leaf shinobi present to keep my being in the leaf as a peaceful stroll, instead of a supposed hostage situation of holding the citizens liable for getting harmed during the cross fire.

My thoughts were mostly adrift though, I was trying to find out why?

* * *

 _Yurisa was around ten years old sitting by the cell where the previous Jinchūriki Bunpuku stays, the priest was resented for his position as the holder of the demon. Ostracized as a person, but something about him was calming like he had peace in claiming each hardship his own._

 _I started visiting him as I grew up, for being an orphan in Suna left outside exploring as the desired way to keep children busy in any way and out of the adults' hair, or hitai-ates and letting them handle bigger tasks than babysitting kids accused as rambunctious._

 _So, I spent some of my time with Bunpuku before starting the academy where I started spending time with Baki and Yashamaru_.

* * *

Looking around, the park I was strolling in was pretty clear of people with the exception of a few shinobi training, while the sky is turning bruise purple and apricot orange colors.

"Spacing out now, ne?" A voice asked behind me, sounding calm and almost relaxed with an enemy shinobi around, although calling herself as such might not be right. "Happens time to time..." I said in a sigh, having already taken a moment to calm my heart from the internal surprise that had happened.

Looking over my shoulder, the silver haired Jounin teacher known as Kakashi Hatake was there, he must have difficulty showing his true expressions when most of the expression is hidden under a mask. He was quiet as a sentry for me, while Might Gai was explosive in personality that is the opposite to his camouflage being full-on green.

What caught me off guard around Might Gai, was one day when he was being the serious guard for a moment. He asked, "During the preliminaries, why did you save Lee? Why did you prevent your student's attack?" He asks with his bold, dark eyes focused on my own.

I paused for a moment as I think back to the preliminaries and what had happened...

* * *

 _I was standing with Baki and our Suna genin, the room was large and concrete and I was standing up in the balcony area, as the young genin got matched up in pairs. Some from leaf and sound, or grass facing each other one on one which was impressive to see their taijutsu abilities, but after that it was more waiting on who was the winner in the end or loser._

 _What surprised mye most was seeing Gaara of the sand, one of my genin face against a Leaf genin Rock Lee who wore only green, lacking anything that could hold weapons for his use. I felt only my hands grip tighter to the railing as I watch carefully._

 _Gaara vanished, then reappearing down in the concrete arena, while his opponent Rock Lee flipped through the air landing opposite to him, like two opposites attracting, only in fighting styles; ninjutsu or taijutsu, which will out do the other?_

 _I could only watch, but I was probably too absorbed in the match to realize what was happening outside of it, "Yurisa, let go of the railing..." Baki's voice seemed to come, but not reach me, "Back away from the railing..." Baki spesks harshly to me, but it only disappears as my mind focused on the battle ahead, each punch and kick hitting sand, while Gaara remained unbothered by the whole battle, more annoyed or inconvenienced than anything else._

 _I saw it turn around quickly, the green boy moving faster than the sand and surprising Gaara in the process, but what worried me was how he was a jinchuriki facing a young boy who does not seem to have experience in anything but hand to hand._

 _As the sand took over the arena, my feet found their way sitting on the railing while squatting on the rails, I watched as the Leaf shinobi seemed to lose ground in more ways than one. Rock Lee kept the high speed, only to slip on the incoming sand, causing the young boy to slip and miss his footing sliding across the cement and sand._

 _I leapt down just as the sand gathered in a big wave and seemed to start after the boy when down, "no, no, no..." my mental mantra repeating over and over as I went into the danger stopping the attack before any pernament damage can be done and they called Gaara winner. I gave a deep sigh and smiled to Gaara, who returned to normal only to give a sad smile to me_.

* * *

I looked over at Might Gai, "What can I tell him? I just moved? I wanted my student to go without killing this time? I did not see a lot of weight held in it when Gaara needed someone to level him, like Yashamaru used to.

"I have my reasons for doing it." I finally said to Gai who held the serious expression for a long time, but his eyes adjusted to something in the distance it seemed. When I looked over to see who it was, it looked like Ibiki Morino was doing his civil duty in watching me over. It was like having a personal body guard, but its an unpleasant guard to have right now.

Gai gave a wave to the darkly attired man Ibiki Morino, before leaving on a jog as he spouted youthful motivation to himself by how he bounced about in high delight.

* * *

I am working on something in this story

Koreanmusicfan... I dont have a detailed plan, but one still there. Sorry it did not help your queries


	4. Trying and Slipping

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yurisa stayed with Ibiki and the interrogation division out of the desire to avoid suspicion, although that could also be seen as suspicious in it and of itself. Yurisa quietly followed Ibiki with the sense of his chakra either ahead of her or beside her, until she was told otherwise because of being blindfolded and made not allowed to see the interrogation skills or, hopefully, not hear the methods either.

She was easily thinking about the kazekage situation hat was truly happening in her former village of Sunagakure now...

* * *

 _Yurisa stood beside Rasa and Baki, while Yashamaru was gone on a mission before returning to celebrate the marriage of his sister, Karura, whom was on a simple escort to a village in Wind country, dangerous but closer to a C rank instead of any normal B rank._

 _"Rasa of the Desert. Yurisa-san. You two have been recommended to lead as next Kazekage, once the second steps down or passes." The elders said with slight pride at having two candidates, but Yurisa paid little mind to them as she had stiffened instinctually at the title of 'Kazekage' and staring far off afterwards as the elders continued their words, but the next snapped her out of her daze "Marriage from the kage to a high power would give influence to our village." That made Yurisa scowl, she had no interest in politics when she knew it was all backstabbing each other after having missions involving just that._

 _I did not want to be a leader that was controlled by the elders, I was cared by the second Kazekage long enough to know that it was a secret each leader knew about, if the elders were unsatisfied, then you would lose favor quickly with the citizens. Rasa stared forward in a way tthat could be explained as cold, and holds nothing for people._

 _"I will help as a jounin, not a kage." I muttered, leaving the area quickly and hoping Karura the best with the future kazekage being who he was, while Yashamaru helped them_.

* * *

Yurisa felt the blindfold get tugged forcibly away from her eyes, she saw Ibiki holding the white strip of clothe in his tan hand, knuckles tight and seemed to pale from tightness. She looked at her surroundings until she heard, "Yurisa-san, you... You act like a kunoichi to not respect in public, only to flip it when alone... why?" Ibiki's tone hollow, hiding emotion like any trained shinobi.

Yurisa knew he was asking about her candidacy to kazekage, for that was a position given respect and held a lot of power, even if not all of it was theirs to hold. There was always something to be prideful about, so the suna villages could have said anything about it because it was big and people were easily bribed. So, news got out here apparently.

I gave a sigh and leaned against a vertical beam, holding part of a home up for whomever may be living within it. Ibiki stared down at me, stance wide like he was prepared for me to pounce at him if he left his guard down. "I am one for the people, not the position." I spoke lightly, of the topic and watch the sun set and sky light with stars covering the sky.

Ibiki's eyes seemed to remain on Yurisa's form, as still as she was in watching the sky, he remained watching her. Yurisa remained in the same position for a long while before flicking her eyes towards Ibiki.

"You work here, rest up for the next, I don't need more suspicion than I have already by running off." She spoke so easily, authority in her voice, but her form so relaxed that it made Ibiki wonder if she was leader of another team, because the team that came had her as co-instructor.

She lifted her hand to wave him off when she felt no change in his chakra, signaling him to leave and do pretty much anything else as she closed her eyes a little later.

* * *

 _Yurisa went to the ceremony involved for anyone becoming leader, but foumd the whole event to be able to finish in under an hour without the speeches... maybe somewhere private because speeches are abysmal when in seclusion anyways._

 _I could only shake my head 'I am not doing it, so it does not matter.' Was the ending thought, after Rasa left the ceremony as new Kazekage, I left to support Yashamaru who was with his twin-of-a-sister_.

* * *

The days passed quietly, Yurisa following Ibiki as a shadow and taking caution while near expert interrogators as their abilities were not known in how its accomplished, but still achieves fear in the victims.

Yurisa grew to accept the change, although visiting a different village then attacking it can be questionable in how big a change it was, but again they do happen in many villages and can be a daily basis sort of occurrence.

Yurisa used most of her time relaxing in the parks because the jounin who watched her were either the masked silver who acts really lethargic and tired, or Ibiki after finding out I could spar with Might Gai for a short time.

A smile came for a short minute at seeing what could be Suna genin rushing to the Hokage building, "They've returned, hmm..." I reassure what was seen, before heading after them.

Reaching the office to hear news that could be surprising, "The genin Uchiha Sasuke has been kidnapped by an unknown enemy and unknown quantity of them." Was the main idea, heading out of the village. I was hiding myself as I, honestly, eaves dropped and listened into the situation, to get my own bearing on the situation.

Yurisa kept practicing her skills to match a Kage, but not against her leader when its serious, but when their taking a break or just not working for a time, sneaking in always was entertaining to do... watching what people do, or say when around different people or no one at all.

The meeting ended quickly, the suna shinobi were her own, but they left in a hurry to the forest on a mission from the miss hokage, which could be a charitable service made in good graces, or a better relationship in the making.

* * *

The story follows Naruto, but the girl Yurisa is barely near that blonde for the timeline to be noticeable at times...

Happy new January.


	5. Traces of Sandwood

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yurisa heard enough to feel like she had her bearings on the task at hand, and what was occurring in the surrounding forest of Konoha to where she started in the direction she heard the trouble was headed.

\- In the hokage office, "Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akamichi all left after Sasuke Uchiha who was taken..." the directions of where told by Lady Tsunade before leaving. -

Yurisa started leaping from tree limbs lithely, looking around for the genins she heard of. Bounding from branch easily until she stopped at a ravine, seeing what could be the end of a fight for a young teen with a dog were really roughed up, that being Kiba Inuzuka, facing a strange person who looks like twins.

Bringing chakra to her jaw to form it into a wax as quickly she could as she watched the fight close up messily, than spat out the wax like a web. The spat of wax was strong as any chakra, but thin as stretched out cookie dough. The waxy web caught the opponent in its iron grip, leaving Kiba Inuzuka at first surprised by the wax catching the enemy, but then suspicious of who could be his next enemy.

Yurisa watched him stand at alert for a few moments before coming out herself. Kiba looked her over wearily, not sure whether to trust her or not. "Dog-boy, sniff out your team. Tell me their whereabouts. Then head back to get help if able, if not just help then healed." Stopping before glancing briefly over the Inuzuka and muttering to herself, "Kami knows you need it." Turning away from the inuzuka so he could do his assigned tasks, which he does, even when assigned by a foreign shinobi.

Yurisa waited a few quiet moments, watching how there seemed to be sand drifting in the air to the east of her, away from Konoha and in the direction of either Sand or Sound. She looked to the Inuzuka who was sniffing around carefully, and seems to be looking to his companion that, if remembered was called Akamaru.

The small white dog laid limp near the rock side and looked injured, but it seemed to break Kiba's heart to see his partner hurt.

* * *

 _I was delivering a letter to Sound with my team to help the Kazekage create a sort of resolution, a partnership between villages. I was excited to bring peace for that one area. To not have to see Sound as an enemy, but maybe it was wishful..._

 _I was holding the message, dashing through the desert as my team actually paced themselves and I hurried, or they called it hurrying. Turning around I could picture Baki scolding me for not pacing and preparing for what could come up, while Yasha would simply smile kindly and comment on my excitement like it was as normal as the first day of class. The excitement of something new, but the nerves of what to expect._

 _The trek through wind country was quiet and not much to be expected, it was normal to run around the desert, but not outside wind country and thats the actual difference. "Yuri-chan, will you scout our surroundings, while we set up." Yasha told me the plan, and always called me 'Yuri-chan' even before academy days._

 _When we approached the actual Sound village to deliver our message, everything seemed to have gone smoothly, almost too smoothly if were paranoid for not good things happening more so. As we were leaving, having our instructor close by still and ever watchful from a distance, but not really present in much besides attacks that occurred in or on any of the missions._

 _I next remember seeing my sensei take down each bandit, or were they former shinobi? Well, enemies to my squad attack, the blood from the enemy flying and almost unnoticeable, but could feel a warm liquid slowly slip down from where it landed on my face. The blood warm, and slowly slid down from my cheek, gliding along my skin to my jawline then to finally drop into the infinite green_.

* * *

I shook my head, "I miss second kazekage..." returning her gaze to the inuzuka, and finding he left and that the wax she had spat out remained as well. She started after the other shinobi, wondering what has been happening and why she is recalling different moments in her life at such random moments.

Arriving at the edge of the forest, and to be greeted to the sight of bones sticking about and seeing a green suited boy along with Gaara, using sand against bones. I could not see their oponent, but I could see that they were harmed and worn out by all the fighting that had been going on for them. A small smile twirked on her lip, 'If only... if only fighting was not as often...' was her only thought, a bitter sweet one at seeing how Gaara was now after, hopefully, reuniting with Yashamaru and hearing him out. Even if Yasha doesn't get the trust back, or even forgiveness, but at least Gaara has closure over that dreadful night in his life.

"Isa-sensei?" Gaara's familiar gravelly voice rang out through the clearing, to where I could only jump out of my hiding spot. Although to my defense, I was not trying to hide at all, and landed lightly on Gaara's sand and saw Rock Lee on it too.

"Gaara, what happened? How is Suna?" Then I stop and wave a hand around, "forget it, focus on task at hand. Whose your opponent?" Gaara gave a small nod, still surprised by the relaxed way his co-sensei can be. Than he debriefed Yurisa on the situation, being who he is fighting, on Kimimaro and who went ahead or stayed behind.

I gave a slight nod and looked over the bone field before us, watching them, then spoke "I can take Rock Lee somewhere safe so you can focus on this. An opponent takes anything as advantages, when they come, but their also disadvantages when exploited." I carefully lifted Rock Lee bridal style and smile to Gaara, "Good job." Then jumped away, landing back on an outlining tree.

I did not want to leave Gaara alone against the enemy, but leaving comrades about make easy targets for either sides.

* * *

I wanted to show Yurisa as a Lava Release user, but it becomes wax. So, I might word it gummy or waxy.


	6. Grits to move

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yurisa watched as Gaara faced the bone wielding fighter, she could see openings for small attacks, but no attack that would not end in harming the ally as well. Her hand clenching into fists as she watched the fight continue on, it being slow and waited on one or the other to make the next move.

Almost like an actual board game, one goes than the other, then repeat until a winner is clear or made out; one standing and other not, or are dead. The idea behind it simple, although sad when considering her own student being in danger.

Yurisa held to Rock Lee to keep him safe from the bones that grew from the ground below, in the formerly clear field. Watching from a distance, the boy in white kept appearing from his bone safe case either very close for a finishing blow, or very far to think it over strategically considering the inside a bone as far away as well.

Looking over, Kakashi came to my side and looked over me critically, but seemed irked. "We were looking for you." Was Kakashi's curt response, while I looked to him than around for the other to be using 'we' for the search. Looking around for a short moment, until a very tall, scarred and upset man came to view; Morino Ibiki.

I gave a loose smile and wave, before watching more of the fight and before it could be called one way or another, Kimimaro coughed more blood before stopping his attack on Gaara.

My only thought, 'The boy was ill?' But shook it away to get to Gaara and check on him. He was breathing heavily, but still alive and able to keep his chakra manipulating the sand around him.

Gazing towards the grave man that came with Kakashi. He seemed more serious, almost like the interrogation setting was playful serious, but now is serious like a deadly illness that kills any who gets it. Kakashi left for Sasuke and Naruto, leaving the injured in the care of Morino.

"You were not permitted to leave the village." Ibiki spoke, watching over the bone field that had settled by the lack of chakra running through the marrow from below the ground, up high to the sky. I knew that it was risky, but when my own village had come to assist.

I felt like this was a necessary task, even with the risks involved "lets get everyone back to your village." My words spoken for everyone conscious to hear, but the tone directed towards Ibiki Morino.

Yurisa was content with getting the genin home, 'When I vowed as a shinobi, I vowed to defend anyone...' she leapt through the trees, searching for stray genin in the woods surrounding konoha.

After a while, we returned to Konoha with bittersweet feelings, Sasuke Uchiha did not return to Konoha. It was Naruto, whom was unconscious and alive, while the other shinobi that went after their friend were worse off than just unconscious from the fight.

I followed quietly behind them back to Konoha and into Hokage's office, as the few who were not there in the office, were in the hospital from debilitating injuries and being with them, even with knowing them as chuunin contestants, does not really help them or make my skills relevant to help them either.

Once in the office, Lady Tsunade wore a grim expression on her face, while the others held an array of emotions; some ranging from sad or betrayal, to anger and ready to spit fire, like any uchiha.

"Yurisa-san? You left without a word and joined the mission outside my knowledge, what do you say for yourself?" Her voice strong, but held a threat of 'if you aimed betrayal, your not going to make it.' Which was almost humorous, but I did take what she meant as it was.

"I wished to help my students. Even if I was to remain on side lines as support, I rather'd go out and assist." My arm stretching to indicate the direction, and almost like hoping to pull that location closer by will alone.

Sighing, than dropping my arm to my side, "I am not staying here to stand by, unless I can jump in to help." Were my final words, seeing morino staring at me with what may be anger that I disobeyed, while the others seemed slightly content with my answer, like if I had to be called on they'd happily call on me if it keeps me here as prisoner.

Yurisa stood there with them, for a few moments before excusing herself to go on a walk, and if possible, see ther genin.

Walking around the village was a quiet, and satisfying to do when there is little really to do. Seeing the three students; Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. Yurisa could not help running up and to hug them close, "How is the village? How are you three?" I could not believe they were around again, but they were.

"Yurisa-sensei? We were called here as a mission." Temari answered lightly, but leaned close, "The council wants you as our new Kazekage. You were the other candidate they had in mind, besides our dad." She finishes and looks at me almost pleadingly, like it could be hope I deny the possition or take it for certain reasons.

Yurisa gave a small smile, "Lets tour around this green village, before talking about that." Grabbing Kankuro's arm, and gently pushing Gaara on the shoulder to guide them, with Temari following behind.

"Why have me as Kazekage? Sure, I have experience in war and was able to beat the Kazekage, but does that really make me a good candidate?" My thoughts came and went swiftly, but the tour was slow to calm my rather fast moving thoughts from overwhelming me.

When the day came to a close, I returned to the hokage tower with their persistence to do so, and before I could get any words out. Temari spoke,"Lady Hokage. We of Sunagakure need the return of Yurisa, jounin of our village and sometimes known candidate for next Kazekage." Her words came out smoothly, but the people people's in the room were slightly surprised by the revealed information.

"Yurisa-san, your the next candidate for kazekage?" The hokage, Tsunade spoke almost accusingly, clearing up the information in hopes to make a clear judgment.

* * *

In a case of where to go


	7. Swaying Sands

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Snippet: "Yurisa-san, your the next candidate for kazekage?" The hokage, Tsunade spoke almost accusingly, clearing up the information in hopes to make a clear judgment.

* * *

Yurisa stood stiff in the room, feeling the eyes of jounin and, if genin were not in the hospital right that moment, they'd be doing the same. The jounin were surprised a candidate for Kazekage was put at risk, but soon rid of that surprise to believe having two kazekage level fighters even if not both are known was their way to ensure victory. It was only poor planning to not realize their other skilled fighter was not agreeing with the actions that were being made.

"I am a shinobi of Suna." Yurisa looked around after saying such, annoyed at the shock that was present on their faces at housing a candidate it seemed, "I am not kazekage, so stop looking at me like that." Muttering bitterly, losing hope of being anonymous to other villages by the shock that stays present.

Temari stepped up, "You are Yurisa-san. Sunagakure needs a leader, and who is better than you?" She stops in front of her sensei, still pleading with her, but what Yurisa said surprised Temari "If I become Kage... where will you and your brothers go? Yashamaru does not have large accomodations and I wont take your home." Temari could feel tears come to her eyes, but started swiping at them before giving her instructor a hug.

"We can stay with you... It was recommended we leave, unless you allowed us residency." Her voice muffled into Yurisa's shirt, but she hugged the blonde loosely and whispers "You and your brothers are welcome." With a small sad smile, knowing she signed up for the position by the end of it.

A soft cough interrupted the warm comfort that was given, to see Lady Tsunade arch a blonde brow and speak with amusement, "Shall I call you Lady Yurisa, then? Being that you are being kazekage soon, or shall we remain informal?" Their was a twitch of a smile on Yurisa's lips, because she found the informal option enticing to take up.

Neither of the sand siblings spoke up for the kages, before them, even if one was not formally made as such. "Informal is appreciated, for I will soon be tortured by formal bags of bones." Yurisa was referring to the council of elders, but she did not want to specify, although the job is helped by having them in their positions no matter how paranoid they are, or controlling of the position.

Yurisa straightened her back, and looked at Tsunade easily "I know Suna has done a great disloyalty to Konoha, but as candidate and possible Kazekage of Suna..." she breathes and thought, 'Little choice when the siblings are here for me, and the council is calling for me.' Then looked at the jounin present; Kakashi Hatake who lost his relaxed posture either from losing his student or the news itself, then to Ibiki Morino who had some emotion present this time around: being miffed at the evasion I did, but also some pride for holding a leader as criminal of war, at least my guess.

In the end, Yurisa was allowed to leave for Suna as soon as deemed necessary to her and the new escorts. Yurisa felt annoyance build 'Once someone says their position, than everyone trips over themselves... or accuses you of everything.' Watching by the check in post for her genin, who were saying good bye to their new friends.

* * *

 _Starting off, Yurisa left the Hokage's office to find people staring at her in awe and others looking to her with bitter anger, 'Great, they heard.' Was my only thoughts. "Yes? Why are you staring at me?" My head tilting, resting a hand on my hip in what I hoped was intimidating to the few watching, but the one at the desk whose name was either forgotten or never mentioned said, "Miss, why dont you just breathe..." trying to watch for any movement, until the suna genin came calling out, "Kazekage-sama..." all that was heard from one of the three siblings, before the room full of citizens and shinobi alike looked upon her more with fearful awe._

 _Irritated at being called upon as 'kazekage' she released herself, than shunshined out of the room and into the clear outside of Konoha and the training fields that rest within its borders. Fighting pr meditating was something that made her think, but also not think at all when really focused on a task_.

* * *

Yurisa watched the genin say good bye before seeing the few jounin who watched her appear, Might Gai and kakashi Hatake. "I will be leaving your village an ally..." her words spoke, but she "hmm..." catching her thoughtful wonder Kakashi and Gai looked over her carefully, "We hope to remain allies with you..." Gai spoke passionately, and how it would be youthful to remain as such being that I proved a good companion when saving Rock Lee in the chuunin exams.

Kakashi seemed to just watch Yurisa, wondering what she was thinking or planning when she had a village to care for as well. "I am not a proper leader for Suna, just a temporary one." She waved her hand at the masked man by the look she saw, and looked to her genin again.

"Come on, or I will leave you three behind." She hollers as they jump in slight surprise of her call, but start towards her obediently. Once together, Yurisa smiled before speaking with an air of authority in her voice, "On way back, try not using chakra... if you got weights, use them." Pulling at her own shirt lightly to show a weight wrap on her hips.

* * *

 _The first few weeks in Konoha was slowly a dull affair, and when we were seen as visitors, not criminals of a attempt on the village Yurisa bought weights for her own training to improve her speed more. She always wanted to improve on her skills, it did not matter if it was taijutsu to ninjutsu because for her, she always wanted to have some skill in each area to keep an enemy guessing her abilities, instead of assuming she only knows taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu in the end._

 _She saw Might Gai and Rock Lee running laps around Konoha with high spirits and speaking of running more as a challnge, while knowing they wore weights from the preliminaries and how fast they were in the end, even if a tough opponent they faced in the end._

* * *

Yurisa is conflicted on the position of Kage...


	8. The Stilled Dunes

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yurisa arrives back in Suna to see bright faces, along with grim ones such as the council that lead Suna in the Kazekage's stead. Yurisa looked at them carefully, and gave a nod to each of them. Seeing Lady Chiyo was something that made her grateful, even when the elderly woman kept suggesting her as a kage in the previous selection.

Yurisa was pleasant around the citizens and elders, but they never really get much else from her besides pleasant.

"Lady Yurisa, the lady of the steel shield..." One elder spoke of my lava's wax ability as a shield, but I held my tongue for the moment and rolled my eyes at the way its said, "... Yurisa will take on the role of Kazekage." She could only stand before the elders as the announcement was being made, like a declaration.

Yurisa was tempted to head for Yasha's home to escape the ceremony, but the whole event will only be prolonged, as she wore a robe and hat loosely upon her frame and calling her the next kazekage. The fourth Kazekage if she remembered the number right, for she always referred to the former kazekages just by title, not by their number when charged as the leader.

After what went as a blurr of suna citizens, being that Yurisa stood before a large crowd of them ontop of the Kazekage building for all to see her. Her title was official as the next kage of Sunagakure and given her duties and taken to her new area of study; which was the highest point of the kazekage building and was an office that over looked the whole village, like a hawk's nest.

She looked over everything and the village, before sitting at her desk and setting to work figuring out what the snake they had for a leader done to their village and whether they were good or bad changes for the citizens themselves. Looking through papers carefully, almost like trying to find a piece of dust on white, being that she lived in the land of sand she felt finding anything amiss even if hidden in the sand slightly should not be a problem for her.

"Lady Kazekage?" A voice called, but it was a memorable one, "Yasha-kun, come in and bring your family only." To the letter, Yashamaru came in with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in tow close by then closed the door to the office.

The four stood awkwardly infront of her to where she spoke and said, "I prefer you four over a crowd is why I called you all out. Please treat me like an aunt again, not the leader." Yurisa smiles at the thought, however brief the thought actually lasted.

* * *

 _Yurisa was visiting for Temari's birthday, but brought a gift for Gaara and Kankuro knowing she wont be able to visit on all their birthdays, but to have them get their gifts was still something she thought was appreciated._

 _"Yurrr-isa-san, where did you get the gifts, and why so many?" Temari asks, being only eight and already smart enough to see the oddness of what she had. Looking around, she then leaned down and whispered "the other two are for your brother's birthdays, but I wont be there." Temari looked over everything, but nodded cautiously, almost like she was afraid something wrong to happen._

 _Yurisa smiled a tight-lipped one before giving temari the gift meant for her and knowing Kankuro for his curiosity went to give Gaara his gift with a rule to wait until either her or Yashamaru were around, or for his birthday to open it. While also putting Kankuro's gift near gaara's room to keep Kankuro away until it was time for him as well._

 _Rasa was always looking over the three kids almost like he expects them to break sunagakure before his eyes, than he'd have the privilege of doing an ultimate, but not lethal punishment to them. I never really knew what he was thinking, especially after he became third Kazekage and made a point to either disappear on business 'meant for him', a kage or making sure the village had only the best._

 _Part of it annoyed me, while the other I couldn't help respecting a little for how it was keeping the village alive, even if I personally see nothing in doing it_.

* * *

Yurisa looked to Temari give a shiver, before looking out and seeing the sun setting for her first day as Kazekage, "Okay, we all need rest. Head home, try to take it easy." She gave a small smile, watching as the genin left and Yashamaru nodded to her before heading after them as well.

She went back to her desk, 'Okay, just make sure everything is running proplerly, then tomorrow I work on these papers and meet the council for kami knows what... why did I agree to this?' She thought, as her mind raced from calm to drastic in the span of seconds.

Yurisa's days were very much the same, racing with the paperwork and feeling as if her friends were distancing from her in the span of a few weeks, but that changed when she heard some interesting news. Mostly read, for it was written in a scroll from a council member who helped keep up with who has a bounty and however much for.

On the parchment:

'A tall man in black came in Konoha with a partner that was blue, like he was always suffocating, but never dying' I stop and rolled my eyes in how the blue one was explained, but continued, 'They wore black cloaks with red clouds, but hid themselves from sight most of the time and were searching for something from Konoha.' I stopped there and think over what was said carefully, but decided to put it to the side for when most, if not all the other paperwork is finished and the village is prosperous, for how well a desert village can be.

Tucking the news parchment into a spare scroll pouch on her hip, before returning to duties.

* * *

I have a plan that may play out soon, but what do all think?

I enjoy reviews and comments.


	9. Crossing Threads

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Days became months, and Yurisa started to feel more withdrawn from those she thought as friends and even closer, like family to her. Yashamaru treated Gaara and the other two better, but kept stiffening into what I refer to as 'soldier stiff' when he stands with every part as straight as a board, and more uncomfortable.

Yurisa always felt exhausted from the piles of paperwork, until she went with the idea of; shadow clones, summon up three and make them do the task of seeing which sound right to sign in one pile, need adjustments in a second pile, but a third pile is more second opinion than adjusting because she was tired and wanted who ever took over to not have paperwork to the ceiling to deal with.

Finally being able to sleep in a bed, after what seemed like days of paperwork. "Why am I kazekage again?" I mumble to myself, chewing on my chakra out of habit more than anything else, while trying to get my mind off the village affairs for a few moments.

"Maybe a small mission for me to get back at it." I smiled at the idea.. _._

* * *

 _"Gaara, I have a mission for you to strengthen the alliance between the Leaf and us." Yurisa smiled, because it would be good for him to be around genin who treated him well, at least one leaf genin had, from what she recalled._

 _"Yes, Kazekage-sama." He bowed and prepared to leave, but "Gaara, some other Suna shinobi will assist in this mission. But beyond your team, I believe this will be good." I finished, trying to warn Gaara of different people on his team than usual._

 _He left the office, leaving Yurisa feeling rather hopeful of what she had done_.

* * *

Yurisa left Suna cloaked, having in mind to first check the exterior wall for any possibly forming cracks, weaknesses in the wall that could end in infiltration for her village, when she would prefer never having the village invaded.

After using some of her wax to bathe over the cracked wall of Suna, it was dusk by the end and the wall seemed to have a gentle gleam from the wax coating it, and soon it would not need her chakra to be as hard as a stone, but stiffer than a muscle not stretched from hospital visit.

The next morning, closer to dawn Yurisa started away from Suna, her dark cloak flowing behind and a hood covering her face, hiding her home insignia of Suna. Making way to each village was becoming more like a simple hike through the hills, by taking the desert and its rolling sands as hills. Each village held up Suna as a whole, the parts were just as important as the whole, the main village.

The trek through the desert to each village took a month to do usually, if tightly on schedule, but she remained on the path letting it take two months for her.

As Yurisa was returning to Sunagakure, wearing the cloak, but foregoing hiding herself within it. There was someone, or something unexpected within her sights. The being wore their own dark cloak, and seemed hunched, almost like a moving black boulder.

It then suddenly stopped, torn through the cloak a strange tail came at her, metal tipped and wooden for the length of its tail. Yurisa spat out a large wad of wax to shield her.

The tip of the tail stabbed into her chakra made wax, but she released the wax from her lips. The wax clung to the long talon, and the glob was flimsy enough to shake about, but started to get wrapped around the strange tail until the stranger faced Yurisa.

"Yurisa-san of Sunagakure, Kazekage. To what do I owe this honor?" The hunched figure asks, the voice low and deep, almost indistinguishable to anything. Yet the words could be heard. I stood, looking over the figure carefully, trying to see who it is and why they are wandering the desert in the cloak of Akatsuki.

"Who are you? A puppet? Your skin looks wooden, and your tail is not normal either..." Yurisa questions, then lightly adds "Unless part animal, like a scorpion." But got a strange look from the 'puppet'.

"Sasori." The puppet answered, his eyes still on hers. Yurisa froze when that name came into the air.. _._

* * *

 _"Sasori-kun!" An eight year old me called, running to his small abode, it was a little farther away from town, so instead of being around houses there was sand. I saw his small tuft of red not too far away, but slowed down as Chiyo appeared and looked from Sasori to me._

 _I stopped for a moment, but started towards their home again, to Sasori.._.

* * *

"I remember visiting you in Suna..." my eyes started to glimmer with unshed tears, looking to Sasori who now wore his puppet as a costume. "Chiyo always said your puppets were better company than me... I guess it is true." My eyes glimmered, watching him and feeling a small smile on my lip at seeing him.

He stared and rumbled out, "Yurisa, why are you out here? You won't capture me." His eyes narrowed on her, cautious of her. Yurisa stood ready for attack, listening for any movement the puppet could be attempting. Chewing and forming her own chakra into wax as she watched carefully, but it came fast.

Sasori's tail started at her, along with a few other puppets by the sound of them. But, she could only hear them, not see them no matter how much she wanted to. Jumping away, lightly on her feet through the sandy dunes dodging the attacks that came.

Yurisa sighed, "I'm sorry..." before using one hand to sign for fireball jutsu and her other to sign for the water jet jutsu. Once the sequence for them finished, a heavy mist escaped her mouth over the puppets and she slipped a kunai into both hands before jumping into the chakra made fog herself.

* * *

This was my idea, her meeting either zombie duo or puppet... they both are possible, but the drama?

Enjoy my pretties


	10. Stuck in the Past

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

Snippet: Yurisa sighed, "I'm sorry..." before using one hand to sign for fireball jutsu and her other to sign for the water jet jutsu. Once the sequence for them finished, a heavy mist escaped her mouth over the puppets and she slipped a kunai into both hands before jumping into the chakra made fog herself.

* * *

Yurisa dove into the fog and could hear the sand sinking under her feet, while the shinking of the metal and wood tail closed and opened carefully preparing another attack. She raised the kunai up like she is defending her face, but leapt into the chakra controlled mist creation she substituted.

The fight in fog was not difficult for either fighter, for Sasori only needed to get a scratch on his opponent for the poison to make quick work of her, but Yurisa fought Kankuro and Gaara before in training. She fought the young red head when he was a little unhinged for training, where each hit or block seemed to tick lightly at his fringed nerves to where she had to plan each hit carefully, or it could be her last (if Baki is unavailable to prevent it).

She knew about some puppets when Sasori told her about them at a young age, although the details are fuzzy for her, even now. Dancing through the mist out of sight, but barely missing the sting of the metal tip dripping poison off the opened tip.

* * *

 _"Sa-so-ri?" Yurisa sing-songed his name, earning a glance from him, before he returned it to his puppet. "Why fix the puppet, you said it failed." I questioned, confused on the reason, but he remained focused on the puppet. "Oh... Seeing how to fix future weaknesses?" I ask, eyes sparkling in anticipation of being correct, finally._

 _"Yuri-chan, I am improving on my skill an my puppets." He answered simply, but it was a satisfying answer, to where I just watched his small hands meticulously fidget with different pieces of the puppet before us_.

* * *

Yurisa blinked out of the memory and smiled lightly, seeing her fog dispersing to reveal Sasori, and herself to him. I gave a small smile, but knew he'd only stare at me, like he seemed to always do around me, "I remember we sparred before, me versus your puppetry skill." Giggling lightly with a feeling of joy coming out from the memory, something fun and trivial to her then, now holds a lot more information. Some of it life saving, if she uses it all cautiously.

His eyes remained on her, not moving and not showing any feeling towards the shared past they had.

* * *

 _Sasori's chakra strings bringing up a small puppet that appeared like a humanoid spider strikes at Yurisa, she jumps back surprised and barely dodging at first, "Scared, Yuri?" He asks with a tone that made Yurisa glare at him, playfully, but anyone else would not get out unscathed after that remark._

* * *

Yurisa spun around the chakra controlled puppet with an ease she came across from years of training and fighting him, along with other puppet masters in the past. She dodged the hidden knives that protruded the puppet skin, keeping from being cut.

* * *

 _Sasori when twelve tosses a few gassy vials, cough.. cough "Gas poison?! Sasori!" Yurisa calls out, but he quirked a small smile, holding another vial while his free hand controlled a puppet nearby. "I will beat you now." He seemed to almost show an actual smile, but it fades quickly to intense focus._

* * *

Sasori manipulating his puppet in to preventing any close attacks, while the puppet tried spraying poison at her. She used her chakra wax to block the hole that sprayed the poison.

Stumbling out, gasping for some breathe, "You are better than before..." Yurisa gasped out, trying to get fresh air in her body after fighting in a chakra dense fog.

"You are no longer worth keeping alive." Sasori spoke solemnly, trying again with the hardened wax on the scorpion tail of his puppet attacks her. Yurisa exhaled deeply expelling an expanse of wax from her mouth, a heavy amount due to releasing her chakra through her mouth and causing it to turn into near spider web thin wax because of the release.

"I will let you go this time... But, I will need to do my duty as Kazekage a tell them your where abouts." Yurisa looked at him with no longer the warmth she had when thinking about the past with him.

Sasori's puppet shifts around in the sand, watching her at a distance. Yurisa knew she was risking fate when facing Sasori, but she was able to obtain some of the many poisons he uses. Out of the possible hundred of poison, she hoped to find twenty of them in her collection to cure for her soldiers and future shinobi of Suna.

Loosely holding onto a few pieces that came off Sasori's puppet and heading back to Suna slowly to find a cure for what I knew was slowly traveling my system. "When I get back..." Yurisa starts, pausing for breathe then starting again every now and then, "I need the scientists to test the poisons..." feet trailing slowly forward, "See how Gaara did with his mission to strength...en bond with leaf."

She kept trudging through the sand, leaving Sasori behind believing he is more than capable of handling the desert and without poison circulating in his system as well. Clenching and unclenching her fist, "I hope to beat Sasori again. Puppets always were cheating when poison is in the game." I muttered under my breathe, focusing towards Suna.

The last trek to Sunagakure was probably the worst for Yurisa because part of it was not remembered, and another was that it was fuzzed over by poison muddling up her senses to where down could be looking straight skyward, instead of actually down.

Collapsing before the Suna walls, clinging to life so no one can go over the top because of no leader, but also the small bit that held a container of poison so a cure can be found.

* * *

I wanted a face off with an Akatsuki member, maybe others... but Yurisa is not invincible, just logical like Itachi and Sasori (but more humane). Enjoy!


	11. Foggy Minds

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

Yurisa was set up in the private infirmary of the Kazekage home with either Temari or Gaara to keep her company. Kankuro was too fascinated by the poisons brought back to really leave the scientists alone. "Kazekage-sama, who did you face to get you bedridden?" Temari questioned carefully, Yurisa knew her to be stubborn as a student, but dealing with her as another soldier to send out was something she was not comfortable with.

Glancing towards Gaara, he sat in a chair by the entrance to the infirmary. "Gaara-san, how was your mission with Leaf? Who was there with you?" She asks with anticipation, eager to hear her students accomplishments.

"Suna Anbu came..." Gaara muttered loud enough for Yurisa, but his bitter expression calmed, "Naruto helped me face them..." his cracking voice soft, and making Yurisa smile softly for Gaara's comrade Naruto to help, but grow angry at the newfound information of the anbu attacking their own allies and those who are forgiving Suna.

"Those Anbu are going to get an ear full..." Yurisa muttered darkly, eyes darkening and then lighten up when looking over Gaara's slightly peaceful expression; almost accepting, but with some joy too, perhaps because of the Naruto boy.

Gaara seemed to have noticed, but showed very little change. While Temari was startled by the killer intent wafting over her from Yurisa, the mental images that came of suffocating and actually bringing lava into the picture more and melting the person to skeletal bones.

Yurisa snapped out of it when she saw the pale sheet that was Temari, afraid and shaken by the death images present in her mind because of the ill intent. Pulling Temari close, Yurisa mumbles softly, "I'd never harm you or your brothers that way." Feeling tears seeping, presenting themselves in her eyes.

Pulling away from Temari "Okay, you and Gaara need to bring me my paperwork. Your report, Gaara." Yurisa snapped into business mode after calming the oldest girl. Gaara simply nodded and left, either to get his team or the paperwork, Yurisa trusted him not to harm others as a shinobi, even before.

Sending Temari after Gaara to do the task assigned. Yurisa slouched against the bedding she rested on to stare up at the pale ceiling above her, pristine like the clouds that were cheerful white in Konoha.

The days were quiet and busy, or perhaps the medics just saw no point in visiting her anymore, especially after receiving the report from Gaara. It made my blood boil inside to read about Suna anbu attacking their own.

'The luck, or bad luck is that their names were not mentioned from what I read...' fingers clenching the parchment tightly, causing crinkles in the paper. But, the feeling soon faded away as time went, a random medic came in, "excuse me Lady Kazekage. Lady Chiyo is requesting visitation." I knew without looking at the medic that they were bowing their heads to me and that Chiyo was just beyond the door.

"Let her in... but, leave us privacy please." I answer simply, the door creaked open and shuffling of feet was what I heard, until silence reigned in once again over the room.

Rubbing my forehead with an index and middle finger for a few minutes, before removing them to see the elder woman before me, in a elegant gown of a council woman and a type of topknot to hold a majority of her hair back.

"Just because your kazekage, does not mean eaves dropping is any less or more common." Chiyo blandly states, giving a bored look to Yurisa that could rival a few of the leaf's shinobi in boredom.

Yurisa did not care for the elder woman, but also disliked the gossip immensely when it created unwanted attention. "Well, I could give you the title. Than you can tell them to shove it..." giving a tight smile, continued "as we know, everyone listens to you." Gaining a dark glare from the elder puppet master, Chiyo.

The comeback was harsh, she knew, but seeing Sasori brought back a lot of memories, and most were unwanted and involving his Grandmother in some way. Some ways more direct than others, but still hurtful, always hurtful.

"I came because you saw Sasori, is it true?" Chiyo gave in for the time, it seemed for the heart of the matter, "How is he? Why did you not bring him in?" Yurisa could not tell what to say, but could only think 'Because I would of had to kill him if capturing him...' then thought of Chiyo, the small part that felt for the old woman, 'Because I want you to have a chance with him?'

Yurisa did not have a family growing up in Sunagakure, but she did see Sasori's family and its dwindle from two parents to a grandparent by his side. She wanted a family, but also did not.

Families were messy at the best and worst of times, seeing how Gaara was as a child and remembering the pain and hurt that lingered for the people fearful of Shukaku. Families were just a messy affair, made for civilians.

Chiyo eyed Yurisa a long moment, seeming to see the kage's eyes dull slightly, as she stared out, but still keeping herself from falling over. "I want my grandson. Lady Yurisa, find him." Than Chiyo got oup and swiftly left.

Yurisa barely acknowledged the woman's departure, but heard the biting words.

* * *

 _Yurisa ran and ran, until she saw what looked like a puppet. "Sa-so-ri!" She hollered, but when the puppet turned the hollow and glassy eyes of the puppet felt almost meaningful and sad, like they were revealing the emptiness inside them._

 _"Yurisa-san_ _... good bye..." the rumbling, yet soft voice of Sasori carried to her. Making watching her friend leave painful, but also impossible to keep from watching because she knew. Yurisa knew, deep down to accept his leaving **...**_

* * *

"I want him back too..." Yurisa murmurs softly, her voice just at a whisper, "I want my friend home..." looking blankly out at the sandy dunes.

* * *

I wanted an emotional scene... a scene to add depth.

I hardly remember all naruto characters so some may be at random.


	12. A Quiet Summer

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yurisa left the medical ward with a lot of paperwork to review after her sneak out that happened a month previously, but it helped ease her still aching muscles that were not quite ready to leave the bed, but needed that motion to get them back in action.

Sitting in her office once again tapping a pen against her desk lightly, "If I were to pass, who should take over? Should this person be able to beat me or something else?" I muttered to myself.

Yurisa knew Gaara could control sand and from that, be near unbeatable, but that may be a leading competition, but what could be a fair assessment of those eligible of being next Kazekage.

Chiyo was fine with any young child as a leader, as long as Suna is safe, but she still held reservations about some people, like me and Gaara. Yurisa wanted to say it was understandable, but she felt more spiteful of the past than actually forgiving of anything.

Watching the sandy dunes pass slowly, I knew that what I was planning could be seen as contemptuous and much worse than having an enemy attack first. Yurisa pressed her knuckles into her scalp and hummed softly, 'I am walking a thin line of favoritism and of fairness...' turning my resting scalp to the sandy dunes to gaze at the sun slipping down past the sandy scape.

Once night claimed the sky, Yurisa started towards the mansion, that each and every Kazekage stayed at during their reign. "Second Kazekage... What happened? How would you run Suna?" I whispered into the heated air, feeling more worried than calm about the affairs in Suna.

Arriving home was bittersweet, seeing the dark insides of her home and knowing that Gaara and his siblings were either asleep or with Yashamaru, but on another possibility they could be out of the village for a mission or a chuunin exam.

The mansion was quiet, almost isolating in how quiet and cold it seemed to be. Yurisa closed the door, with a finality before sliding down it and resting her head against the door. "Why did I agree to being Fifth Kazekage?" Closing my eyes and thinking back, slowly giving a soft smile off.

* * *

 _The Third Kazekage sat next to a thirteen year old Yurisa, wearing bandages from her fingers to her shoulders, and having a tan shirt and pants giving the affect of sand floating in the wind. Though the affect itself broke, once her actual skin tone came and was solid, along with her black hair._

 _The third looked over Yurisa with a careful gaze, his eyes not revealing anything, but in turn Yurisa had nothing shown either. The third slowly approached and watched Yurisa, this young girl before him._

 _"Yuri? What were you doing about?" The third's voice soothing in how it went, but strong and near bare of emotion to where Yurisa chanced a slight glance to see what he was feeling, to see; nothing upon his expression._

 _Yurisa scrunched up her nose in thought, then sent her own question, "Why do people scream at people asking for peace, but obey those asking for war?" She wonders, voice soft and wistful. The question caught the third by surprise, but he kept his expression calm as he considered the wonder made known._

 _"You were with Bunpuku." More confirming than questioning, "People search for protectors... Dreadfully, war creates powerful leaders and enemies, but when destroyed..." he spoke considering his words._

 _Abruptly, "There can be peace!" Blurts Yurisa, smiling brightly at the discovery, eyes shining slightly with some hope._

 _The kazekage gave a nod, "We search for peace... and a system to keep everyone alive." He started to get up after a few moments and looked down at the child for a moment._

 _"When kage... it places the hopes of all citizens to find that peace, to sustain their hopes and dreams..." he turned away and started away, but not too far for I got up and followed behind him._

* * *

Yurisa blinked her eyes open and squinted, 'Morning?' Than stood up to get a better look outside her home. "Time to finish the arrangements on who to replace me, when it comes." Yurisa states to herself, before leaving her isolating home.

The day passing easily and with papers being read and filled out. Yurisa sometimes received letters from Konoha out of the new found alliance between the two, but Tsunade was someone she considered close, even if they are meant to be enemies in most cases. Those being, when they invaded and How this particular kunoichi can solve any poison Chiyo throws at her.

'Maybe I like Tsunade because of how spiteful Chiyo gets to her...' a small smile revealing itself, but not a full blown smile. Reading letters that she receives from Konoha, and the many papers for Suna to run smoothly.

Smirking slightly in thought...

* * *

 _Yurisa stood before a young man, or a man that looked truly damaged in appearance. The man's eyes were covered by bandage and covered by the hitai ate over the top. There was little that seemed of importance from the man before her, besides the lack of sight and his gray clothing that seemed to go with Ibiki and Inoichi's attire code._

 _Yurisa watched the man quietly, gave all she could in what happened, but now their asking for a mindsweep it sounded like to her. "Miss Yurisa, we shall see what may be hidden in your mind." Inoichi smiled at her as he said it, but the words seemed venomous like a blond snake instead of anything near friendly._

 _She sat in a different room, dark and large, but it had the few most recognizable shinobi in the elemental nations, and their skills were feared for a reason. "Tobitake Tonbo, restrain the prisoner." Ibiki says sternly, but looked at Inoichi every now and then like they were asking questions in sign._

 _The man, Tobitake Tonbo, came over and Yurisa raised her crow black brow lightly at seeing the one with bandages wrapped around his eyes holding her back and doing as commanded of him too._

* * *

There are so many people, they slip my mind... Tobitake Tonbo did. But, he is a cool individual.


	13. An Escape

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

IIn Sunagakure life moved on, Gaara had been made a chuunin a while back along with his siblings and the few people that wanted to be Kazekage and are anbu or jounin level were given the details of the test, which sounded like a spiritual scavenger hunt where they needed to look into themselves and see what made them a good or bad choice as a leader.

While for Gaara, he had to take a test for being made Jounin and then get the test scavenger hunt for Kazekage because he wanted to try for the position, but Jounin were given the position more often than chuunin were. Yurisa made a date which would give all the shinobi and kunoichi time to adjust to their new goals, which were to train up heir weaknesses or in Gaara's case become a jounin.

(If wondering, its the second year Naruto is away that the test is done and a new Kazekage)

Yurisa kept the details of the actual tests quiet and the old bingo books on her Suna shinobi showing the areas of skill and weakness, but only with a slight flaw on when it was made. The plan Yurisa had was to use the bingo books to see each one's skills and see how they all do using skills that their weak in, be it taijutsu, genjutsu, puppetry or ninjutsu as a skill.

The days were while quiet when she was in her office, but most days aare spent sending shinobi and genin alike on missions from D rank to B rank to help strengthen bonds with the Leaf village or help the villagers within Suna.

"I can not wait to leave this position." I thought wearily, resting my forehead on my palm with my arm planted by the elbow on my desk. Each file was finished with ease and others were more trivial, than anything else and made Yurisa want to pull her hair because of the bother the work caused without any weight to it.

Yurisa pressed her fingers to her lips and hummed softly, feeling the slight grit of sand, but also the softness they had al ost like mini mochis that still remain on a plate. Shaking her head to rid the thought of food from her mind, got back to work on the papers and reviewed what was done for the tests and who passed and failed, whether agreeable or spiteful behavior.

I found Gaara in the passed section among many others, mixed in probably to keep others from doing anything bias or removing him from running all together. There were a few shinobi in the failed section I was reading over, frowning slightly at what was said and written because the answers sound like something most people would say, and even some who passed this section of the test would say as well.

I knew people with many different skills to show help with building village desirability to clients, that includes what the kazekage does...

* * *

 _I stood with Rasa before the council and they spoke, "We are in search of our next candidate for fourth Kazekage, and you are one of the few who shall show your capabilities as a leader and fighter." One councilmember spoke, but honestly it reminds me of Chuunin exams by having people show off their smarts and skills to win clients, only difference is the position being shot after._

 _"You are here as a sunagakure shinobi to show your loyalty to the village and bring people who need help to our doors." The same voice spoke, but I stared ahead out at the sandy dunes beyond._

 _There was little I could do when it came to the council's decision in how to handle the absence of a kage, but I could take it upon myself to perform as the third kazekage would ask of me too_.

* * *

There I stayed solemn with the thought, "Am I doing something that the Third Kazekage would frown upon? Am I doing what is right for the village of Sunagakure?" My voice barely more than a whisper, that could be mistaken wind if there was.

Clenching my fists tightly, looking down at the thought, but still reading over the skills and abilities of each shinobi that tried, even the changes they have done with their weaknesses. If some were poor at genjutsu, whether casting it or escaping it, and with taijutsu where some training is possible depending on the teacher.

"Maybe two candidates could be a good safety procedure, give them temporary until knowing, but it must be someone who likes their kazekage sonit wont end badly." I grimace slightly, thinking about Orochimaru as a kage take another down, it was not really same, but power level is same and end was bad.

Patting her cheeks lightly to wake up her mind and eyes, than she accepted or failed the final candidates and left a note sauing, 'A temp-kage in case of circumstances where the actual kazekage is missing.' The note said than I left, telling my secretary the candidates are ready and the elder Chiyo can go and get them when she can.

I disappeared from the office after that for a walk and left the a small list of duties clearly written and concise in how the work was done, at least for me, hoping the next kazekage had the brain cells to deal with the missions reports, mission assigning and the paperwork on what is dire for the village or frivolous and can be waited on.

* * *

 **General (All) Pov** ,

Chiyo arrived at the kazekage's office and read the main papers, that explained Yurisa's plan about a under-kage, a temporary leader when the kazekage is out of the village or the picture in general from her own candidacy, willing or not.

Chiyo than saw the pairings, some who were more blunt in their actions paired with someone who put more thought in their actions, but wih Gaara it was different. Gaara was seen as a thoughtful person, but alsl blunt when pushed to action so the other person was going to act first naturally by how the others were. However Gaara had his siblings by his side, Temari blunt and responsible, like Gaara is responsible, then there is Kankuro who is patient and blunt in action, but more relaxed and calm.

Chiyo smiled barely, more like a crack as she thought about the pairs and looked over the not again and saw a blurb she missed.

' _Gaara is a tough case. Few will be fine with him, and those tolerant may have ulterior motives, but his siblings saw his highs and lows to know him and trust his intentions. If possible Yasha could help them on the side_.' The note was stuck to side of Gaara's picture and results.

Chiyo gave a sad sigh, but took each applicant andthe pairings careful not to misplace them then shuffled out the door, remembering Yurisa's threat if Gaara was not treated fairly for candidacy.

* * *

 _Yurisa was sitting at her desk looking like she was slowly wasting away in the seat when Chiyo was sitting just on other side of her desk, "If Gaara-san is treated poorly to canndidacy... If the people paired with him are misplaced I will give you councilmembers hell to pay." Her gaze heavy on chiyo, and she smiled which seemed more terrifying than a frown, "I would not want you to take a duty too lightly."_

 _Than she returned to her work, swinging her hand to shoo Chiyo away, almost like she was done with her, done scaring her_.

* * *

I do double or none on occasion.


	14. A New Dune

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Yurisa left Sunagakure with only what she could carry on her back, a gray-ish tan cloak was worn and a few containers of water, and a bag where anything she wished to keep mostly sand free was in it. She left the village in a decision of who was to be next Kazekage, the sixth Kazekage of Sunagakure in the land of wind. The decision was to be made anonymously, while most of the elder council knew Yurisa's leave and choice, did not mean they were all happy with it.

Yurisa started towards what could be described an oasis by how there is foliage in the area and a pool of water that is drinkable, but a less than desirable shack stood beside it as well. "So there is an oasis out here..." she muttered, mainly to herself and shrugged before settling by the water to massage her feet than lay against the sparse trees about the area as shade and cover.

Yurisa spent some of her time considering the reign she had as fifth Kazekage, limited, but also fulfilling in keeping the village thriving and alive.

* * *

 _At the Chuunin exams for Gaara and his team, Yuri had to choose some other people as guards, but only chose Yashamaru and left them little in an argument to change her mind about her decision on it. Sitting with the kages in the high box where they usually are is different, but also comforting in seeing a few familiar faces._

 _There was Tsunade the hokage, who had Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno beside her, but did give a friendly smirk towards Yurisa, before moving to a neutral, cordial look to greet everyone._

 _The words, 'thank you for having us.', 'We hope to rely on you in the future...' and many words that felt like hints to alliances were spoken to the different kages during the chuunin exams._

 _"Hokage-sama, how is the leaf? And their shinobi?" Yurisa muttered softly, trying to have the leaf hear her, but the task proves difficult when surrounded by high ranking officials from different villages and known for their skills, even if not all of them are subtle._

 _Looking to the Raikage, A, was an older man and looked ready to yell at anyone who caused a nuisance big or small. A had almost bleach blonde hair and some facial hair, a small goatee and moustache._

 _I kept my lips tightly sealed, watching how he acted towards the tournament and the people around him. "What are you looking at for?!" A called Yurisa out on looking at him, anger present in his voice._

 _A simple shrug was her answer, than softly "Emotions have a backlash, they can occur... even when the emotion is hidden." Looking at the Raikage A for a long moment, than back at the tournament carefully_.

* * *

I used my gummy wax to make a type of pot or basket to catch rain, but after that started on making an actual home for myself in the oasis where I could stay and perhaps make something for myself out of the small paradise.

The gummy lava is used as a glue to keep the different building material together, but also sturdy where it wont go away as easily if not there. The wax was made for the joints of the earth ninjutsu that made walls and roof, then the gummy wax keeps it together slowly.

* * *

After a while, a couple months to a year. Yurisa made a decent, but sturdy home at the Oasis where she stayed in it or near the oasis most of the time and only leave to buy food for herself and plants to try harvesting for herself. The skills of a shinobi still present, but not used as often as they probably should be to make any big changes in skill.

"I hope Sunagakure is well..." Yurisa smiles softly, thinking about her friends and those close to her; Yashamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro... The new Kazekage was chosen long while ago with the citizens accepting the tasks, trivial, but necessary to weed out who would be a decent leader.

Gaara did not win easily, or at all for part of the tasks was ability to work with the citizens and he was still widely feared by them to where someone else became leader, but he was close.

Leaving the council Gaara as the runner up candidate when something unfortunate happens to current sixth kazekage, a former teacher of genin, that holds some reservation on gaara, but the duties of leading leave little chance for hostility to others helping.

The end

* * *

I felt that giving him the position is too 'favoritizing' to gaara, no matter how great he is. It also makes sense for him to lack skills in some area, or experience in places that could be needed.

It could have a sequel, maybe? Tell me


End file.
